The Twins
by Melena Marquis
Summary: What happens when Quatre finds a pair of kids wandering in his house in the middle of the night? Warning : 3x4 yoai lime
1. The Beginning

Alright Guys, new fic…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam wing, don't own Pacifica or Justice. Uno is one of my sister's. I think I own the idea for the twins though.   
  
The Twins  
  
By Mel   
  
Quatre and Trowa had thrown a small party for all of the former Gundam pilots. They had all brought their families along as well. Now Quatre watched Heero and Relena (who were now married), walk away carrying their sleeping children Justice and Pacifica. Earlier, Duo and Hilde had played with their eldest, Uno, while the new-born Mitchell was asleep. Cathrine had brought her trio of adopted children, and Dorothy had brought her husband, who hoped to conceive soon. Even Wufei and Sally had announced they were expecting. Noin and Zechs had been unable to attend, due to the fact that Noin had been in labor.   
  
Quatre turned back to his spouse, Trowa Barton. Quatre had a sad look on his face, the one thing he regretted about his marriage to Trowa was the fact that he would never be able to experience the joy of fatherhood.   
  
Trowa saw the look on Quatre's face and sighed softly, the pair of them would never have children it wasn't possible. The Child Protection Agency wouldn't allow them to keep any children in their home, they had tried. "Relax Quatre, there will always be children for us to love, your sisters' and the circus's, and of course the gang's kids," Trowa said with a small sad smile.   
  
"It's not the same," Quatre said almost angrily.   
  
Trowa grabbed Quatre and pulled him toward the bedroom they shared. "Don't worry," Trowa said with a smile, "Something will turn up." Then he shut the door quietly behind him.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Mari and Mark crept quietly through the large house. They had slipped in earlier when one of the black and white people, had left the door to the food room open. They had had to sneak through there quickly then, but were going back now. They needed food, the twins hadn't eaten in days.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Trowa's eyes snapped open. He had one arm around the sleeping Quatre and the other on his gun. He looked around the room silently, trying to figure out what had woke him. He noticed his computer screen was lighting so he moved silently through the room to the computer. The heat detectors showed two relatively small figures moving toward the kitchen from the small family dinning room.   
  
I know, it's short, but right now I'm working on a day to day basis, I'm just glad I can post! R n R please!   



	2. The Meeting

Twins : Part II : The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Gundam Wing. I do however own Mari and Mark.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Trowa slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Quatre. He pulled on a pair of pants, and glided out of the bedroom silently. Trowa slipped down the hall and towards the kitchen. He heard a few shuffling sounds from the servants quarters but that was typical. When he arrived in the kitchen he flicked on the light in astonishment. Two children sat on top of the counters in ragged clothes and dirt, munching on food from the cabinets and refrigerator.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Quatre woke up quietly, he reached towards Trowa's side of the bed looking for him. The blond boy sat up abruptly when he found the ex-circus clown gone. He looked around the room, trying to discover where his boy-friend had gone. He noticed three figures on the computers hit sensor screen. Two were about half the size of the third, but glowing even brighter. Trowa had caught a pair of pint-sized intruders. He'd better go have a look at the munchkins before they ended up dead.   
  
He got out of bed quietly, and grabbed his hastily discarded slacks from earlier. Hurriedly he put them on, before rushing down to the kitchen to see what the hell was going on. His surprised matched or out did that of Trowa's when he saw the twins sitting on the counter.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Mari moved in front of Mark, she had always been the braver of the two, and he the smarter. She had to give him time to figure out what to do with the to large people blocking the exit. She hesitated, before continuing to eat her piece of bread in her hand.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Trowa set his gun on the counter well with in reach of Quatre before approaching the children. He looked them over before talking to them. The one in front, was most likely female, her long matted blond hair was full of filth, her skin, her eyes were a bright blue, they were looking at him as if he were the intruder, not her. Her skin, might have been pale, had it not been for the dirt and grime covering it.   
  
The boy behind her was slightly cleaner, but only barely. His hair appeared to have been hacked off with a knife of some sort. It was still matted tangled and completely dirty. His eyes were a bright brown. His skin was the same as his friend's, pale, but dirty.  
  
"It's ok, kids," Trowa murmured soothingly, using the same voice as he did when he was in bed with Quatre. "We won't hurt you," he took a step closer to the children. "We want to help you. We'll get you clean, and warm, and safe," he used the same words that his sister had used on him, when he had first gotten back from the war.   
  
The girl's lip trembled. She knew those words. Clean, safe, warm, fed, and a million others. They went with words like "Daddy," she muttered out loud, not entirely on accident.   
  
Trowa smiled, "Yes, we'll find your daddy. You'll be safe and fed and warm with us till then. Ok?" He paused about five feet from the children. "Do you want to stay here and get fed and clean, and sleep?"   
  
The boy nodded, and shot out from behind his sister. He launched himself at Trowa. Quatre moved up to stand behind his lover. "Well?" he said softly to Trowa. "Shall we get them clean and fed?" The girl moved over and threw her arms around Quatre's neck and the four set off for the bathroom.   
  
The children sat quietly as the adults scrubbed at them, they didn't get scared or angry, unless you tried to separate them from each other's view. At least, clean and dressed again they walked back to the kitchen, and fixed some dinner for the children, and cleaned the mess they had already made.   
  
After dinner, the children fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, Trowa picked them up and carried them to the guest room nearest theirs, but when he tried to put the children down, they wouldn't let go of him.   
  
Quatre smiled, "I guess we're spending the night here," he settled down on the bed next to Trowa, and whispered before he fell asleep, "I hope we can keep them."   
  
Trowa looked at Quatre startled, then he smiled. I hope we can too, he thought, and I think I know how to do it. He thought about all the favors he was going to have to call in to help them keep the children.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Well? It was Sunday, and I was bored, so I went a head and picked out the one that was ahead in the polls. ::Shrugs:: oh well, I like it.   
  
Please R&R   
~Mel   



	3. The Next Day

Twins - III  
  
DC: I don't own Gundam Wing, I do however, own the creation of Mark and Mari.   
  
By Mel  
  
===============================================================  
  
Trowa woke up first. He had Quatre curled into one arm, cutting off circulation in that arm. The twins were somehow both piled onto his chest, and pressing down. Which would, he supposed, be the reason he couldn't get a deep breath.   
  
He smiled. Well, I guess I'm not going anywhere. He let her eyes drift shut when he felt the twins begin to shift against him, waking up. So, what will they do when they think we're all asleep?   
  
Mari was conscious, and trying to sort out what had happened. She knew that her brother and she had been caught. What she thought after that seemed like a dream. She and Mark had been taken into a great big stone room, and made all clean. Then they had gotten to eat as much as they wanted. Then they had been carried to this nice soft bed! They had been able to sleep, warm and comfortable, all night.   
  
She turned her head over to see her brother still sound asleep. She let go of the dark-haired man's arm slowly. Trowa, she thought, recalling the name from the previous night. She tumbled out of bed, and onto her feet without making a sound, before walking quietly to the door. She slipped out the door and down the hall not knowing that Trowa was awake and aware of her.   
  
Mark's eyes blinked open slowly. He knew his sister had gone back to their sand house near this wonderful place. She was waiting for him He pushed off the bed, trying to make no noise, but not quite succeeding. His foot steps creaked as he crossed the floor to the door and he quietly shut it behind him on his way out.   
  
Trowa darted off the bed, startling Quatre awake. "What is it?" asked the blond boy, standing quickly. "What's wrong?"   
  
"They're gone," Trowa said darting towards the door and down the hall, without really trying to be silent. He followed the boy and girl by pure instinct. He caught a flash of a pint-sized person disappearing around the corner. He followed the boy, stopping only to punch the 'Hide' code out on the machine that connected all the rooms together.   
  
Trowa followed the boy on foot. He followed him out of the house, and off the grounds. He followed him through the city, and into the slums. Trowa was undaunted, he knew they lived in this area.   
  
He walked quietly, but safely through the neighborhood. It was a good thing Quatre hadn't come. Quatre's heart would've wanted to help everyone he saw. The homeless, the drugies, the hookers, the orphans, all of these were very prominent.   
  
Hunger and starvation were slowly eating away at the people here. The cold and heat slowly teasing the children towards sickness. The drug dreams, and nightmares dragging their victims into Hell with them. Trowa had seen it all before, and knew there was no hope. Hope, love kindness, charity, they had all fled as famine, illness, and hallucinations chased them out.   
  
Blood and alcohol stained the cracked and peeling walls. Graffiti was the only art here, layers upon layers of it. The bottom layers dating back to before the colonies probably. Broken glass and plastic littered the streets. Piles of papers weighted by broken TVs, microwaves, and beer bottles, made walls. Dust lay everywhere, most of it glass shards and the remnants of drugs.   
  
Trowa saw the little boy disappear into an old bar. When he approached he saw an old 'condemned' sign underneath that was a yellow sticker, all he could make out was a 'Qu' he guessed it was quarantine.   
  
He looked the place over, circling around it. It was as old and crumbly as the others, but something about it told him that this one was still alive, as opposed to every surrounding building that seemed dead. Quatre would be happy he had found a way to help his children. Trowa turned and hurried home, knowing he'd made the right decision.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Mark was sure it was safe to go back, Mari not so sure, but they were headed up to the palace anyway. Mark and Mari snuck in just as they had before, past the kitchen servants quietly and into the small dining room. When they discovered that someone was going to be eating in there they hightailed it over to the large dinning room.   
  
They hid there until it was dark and there were no more lights on in the area. Then they moved quietly into the dinning room, where they discovered, the two nice men waiting for them, with a plate of sandwiches and cookies, glasses of milk, and bowls of soup.   
  
"Why don't we," said Quatre cheerfully, "eat, and then we'll take you two for baths again, alright?" He slid the plate of sandwiches and cookies towards them.   
  
Mark weighed the odds. Last time these people had been nice, they were being nice this time too. This Trowa and Quatre. I like the Quatre better, Mark thought. Ok, I guess, Mark continued thinking, that this is ok for us to eat. He scrambled up onto the stool and bit into a sandwich.   
  
His sister, Mari, a little slower, and less trusting, crawled up onto the stool slowly, and bit into a sandwich cautiously. Soon the children were munching quietly away, making every bit of what was laid out disappear. "Bath now?" whispered Mari slowly when all the food was gone.   
  
Trowa nodded, "Yeah," he said. "We'll get you baths now." But, just then, a pair of adults and their children walked in.  
  
The blond looked a little frightened and the man, just looked annoyed. When they saw the pair of children with the couple though, Relena said, "What's all this?"   
  
===============================================================  
  
Well, will Rel let the pair keep the twins? Or will she demand they give them back?   
  
R&R please!   
  
~Mel 


End file.
